Choked
by skysplits19
Summary: Shingyouji lose his voice and Misu is there to take care of him here is my second MisuxShingyouji One-shot


**NOTES: **This idea came into m mind while watching dramas with voice related problems, and since i was done and got a good grade in one of my subject in school i decide to make another one-shot,** The debate script you will see on this fiction is purely owned by me** this was my paper in one of my subject though i put in a DEBATE FORMAT. This is my second One shot of the **MisuxShingyouji **pairing i know i am loking forward for any grammar corrections, and constructive comments but if you already feel that at the first you already feel irritated just leave the page okay? For all the MisuxShingyouji fans enjoy! All of my fanfiction are for the people who supported me, I have a lot of grammar lapses, I am not perfect no one is am I right?

**Akiluv: **what can I say? I am keeping my promise I am continue to write and i hope i will las see your creations

**Akkadia: **you are still the best MisuxShingyouji creator for me I am still on level 1 when it somes to this

**Hachi: **thanks for the like

**June: **hope you enjoy this and thanks as well for the support

**oops almost forgot. I DON NOT OWN TAKUMI-KUN NOR THE PAIR JUST MY STORY**

**i know you will notice how rare i put intimate super romantic scenes, i can't bring that on myself yet though I am still getting ideas i hope in time i could give you more exciting stories**

* * *

Shingyouji is excited to be always with Misu, he would use is free time to visit the upperclassman, either just by looking at him while he is making his work. On the other hand, Misu also love the kouhai's presence it may be irritating but since he get used to this he can't help but be happy though he hide this to the younger man.

But one thing he can't wait is to see Misu in I debate contest which he was included and Misu will be on the panel so he wants to impress the elder man.

After kendo practice, Shingyouji feels like worn out already this past few days he feels weak and always had colds, but he is assessing it could be just because of the weather change that usually happen or maybe because of the debate as well since they are alawys hours of practice in between classes and weekends. After this practice he went to his room to change clothes.

"Shingyouji hows practice?" Greeted by roommate Kuroda.

Shingyouji while taking clothes in his closet hoarsely replied, when he tried to speak he notice that seems like his voice is losing, but he just ignored it, his roommate become worried about him.

"Nee, had you already went to the clinic?"

Shingyouji trying to not force his voice just respond by shaking his head, He just now finished changing clothes waved at his roommate.

_Oh no am I losing my voice? But I never stressed out in all my activities, maybe I'll go to the clinic first._

Kumai-sensei assist the 2nd Year student and examine the results, Shingyouji was just looking at him wanting to ask him what had happen.

"Seems like a case of sore throat, is there by chance you overuse your voice or over exert yourself in activities?"

Shingyouji only can think about the debate practice but he never think that could affect him after just having weeks doing the activity.

"Well for now you will be excuse in class for at least 2 weeks, I will send your teachers your excuse letter so all you need to do now is rest and fruits and do not use your voice or do not exert any efforts and even in practice do no go there yet."

"But sensei tomorrow is our debate in class I can't miss it, please I will promise not to over exert everything, I will preserve my voice until the debate comes"

The doctor seems to just reluctantly agreed to what the younger student pleaded.

Ok i will still let you continue school, but save your voice use it only when needed ok?

Shingyouji goes out of the dorm in disappointment, as he walks back he bumps into Hayama,Takumi.

"Shingyouji, what are you doing in the clinic?"

Shinyouji don't know if he would speak or not, but it would be rude not to answer him.

"I get medicines for my sore throath, by the way Hayama-san are you going to the greenhouse?"

"Yeah I am currently practicing a piece Gii gave me, he wants me to learn this piece so that I could perfectly play it this coming music festival"

"Let me see, wow I know this song, I know you can do it Hayama-san"

Shingyouji suddenly feels like his voice is back to normal, he wave now to his sempai and return back to his dorm. But on the way he met one of his classmates and he informed of the practice today he wants to say no but there still some things he can't memorize yet so he just go along with the practice as well.

_I mean I am like doing this for weeks just last 2 days and maybe in between practice I will just take medicines and drink warm water, just a sore throth I don't think this could really affect my voice._

The program already started Shingyouji is very confident because he just checked his voice and everything as perfectly normal, he practiced what he need to say for almost more three times before going to sleep. So he knows he will not fail and Misu will be there as well as one of the panel and observer.

"Shingyouji, Kanemitsu Sophomere student please go in front"

Shingyouji feels nervous because this was his first time to speak in many people. But since Misu is there he don't want to fail his master (lover)

"Good morning respected Judges, my honourable opponent and members of the audience. I am Shinyouji, Kanemitsu, a second year representative and I'm going to speak for the topic "Wars always create more problems than they solve".

The world has already faced two World Wars. It has been through Cold war. There has been the Korean war, Vietnam war, Bosnian war, and the Israeli-Palestinian war, which still continues. Now, there is the added dimension of terrorism and suicide bombers. We have witnessed the destruction of the WTC Towers and the war against the Al Queda and Taliban in Afghanistan. At home, terrorism has rocked the Jammu and Kashmir Assembly, our Parliament in New Delhi, and taken a number of innocent lives. War clouds are looming large. We were almost on the brink of war, but it seems to have been stalled for the moment.

Yes…" suddenly his voice is becoming horse again but he stil coninue delivering his speech, Misu is loking a Shingyouji already worried

_Is he okay? Whats happening now in his voice? Don't tell me…_

Shingyouji remain his composure and continue his the speech

"the world has seen a lot of war. But has it solved any problem? I firmly speak for the proposition 'W-wars Always Create More Problems Than They Solve'. Wars have left in their wake only death and destruction. The feelings of enmity, h…atred, jealousy a-and greed that causes war has still remained…"

Suddenly his voice totally vanishes and all that came into his mouth were air, he still try to speak but to no avail, no words come out of his mouth already.

_Oh no! this can't be I can't mess up this debate, Arata-san is here, I can't be embarrassed like this, he will be disappointed again._

Matsumoto-sensei approached the 2nd year student and asks about his condition but trying to answer back, he can no longer speak an words.

Suddenly Misu stands up and take Shingyouji and ask the teacher hat he'll bring the kouhai to the infirmary.

"I told you to rest your voice what did you do? You over exert it don't you? Now I will have no choice you will be excuse for 2 weeks, no buts, your teacher will be informed of your condition, no more speaking for now."

Kumai-sensei provide him his medicince, Misu and Shingyouji thanked the doctor and leaved the clinic.

Misu looks at Shingyouji disappointed, but the worries can be seen in his eyes.

"Come on lets head first in my room, I will also give you herbal tea you can drink"

Misu went into his cabinet give the younger man tea bags and a set of papers where he can write if someone will talk to him.

"Shingyouji, how can you be so careless sometimes, how in the world you had lose your voice, I can't believe you make your master worry about your condition I don't think a pet should d that"

Shingyouji feel embarrassed because now he feels like Misu will be obligated to take care of him, since he cannot answer by words.

"**I am sorry, you see it was my first time to be part of a debate team, I do want you to be proud of me so I practice almost everyday, I don't want you to be disappointed"**

Misu smiled in his pet's answer

"Baka, you should have confidence in yourself and in that debate you should do it for you not for me, now look at you, you seem so helpless you should have listen to Kumai-sense but as hard headed as you were you still pursue things and in the end you make me worry"

"**Hey Arata-san, I am not dying yet its just my voice that was gone, I promise once I get better I will join again and I know we'll confidently win the debate. Then you will be really proud of me again and you will see I am one of the worthiest student of Shidou you ever met, so don't worry I am okay"**

Shingyouji smiled, and pat Misu's shoulder, as he is closing the notebook, he feel startled when suddenly the elder man hugged and pull him closer.

"How can I not worry, I am afraid that you might lose one of the most important thing I treasured in my life YOUR VOICE, the voice that always makes me smile and the voice that always tells me how much you feel for me."

Shingyouji can't help but still smile he held Misu's hand as well, Misu looks into his eyes, and Shingyuji can't help but blushed in the presence of the elder and began to open the notebook and put something in it.

"**Arata-san, SUKIDESU, HONTONI DAISUKI! ^^"**

Misu, kissed young kouhai in his forehead, and still keep on hugging him. Misu rarely shows how much he cared for the younger man but this time he did not think twice to show it to him. He looked at the clock and notice that Shingyouji might reach the curfew.

"You go ahead now, and remember what sensei said, I'll visit you after school in your room after my class and my council work, if I heard you do something reckless, I will punish you, you know how your master gets angry right?"

Shingyouji nodded and went to his dorm.

_He really does care, I should be depressed since I am now force to miss class but I feel so happy, really really happy, come to think of it I find my recklessness useful sometimes._

Shingyouji can't help but think of funny ideas on how to make him see Misu's soft side. But for now he feel contented.

_Pets can be tricky to their master as well…_

* * *

_**FINALLY(JUMPING HAPPILY) I FINISHED MY SECOND ONE-SHOT YOUR REVIEWS MEANS A LOT TO ME WHETHER ITS NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE BUT LIKE I SAID PLASE TRY NOT TO BE HARSH AND I DO RESPECT EVERY REVIEW I RECIEVE THAT MAKES ME INSPIRE TO WRITE MORE IF SOMEONE WILL STOP ME I WILL STILL WRITE BECAUSE I KNOW THERE ARE SOME PEOPLE WHO STILL WANTS ME TO CREATE SOMETHING I DO NOT WANT TO DISAPPOINT THEM**  
_


End file.
